Every Part of Me
by Emzybear
Summary: The Curtis's have a sister. She's in the story.


****

**A/N: The Curtis parents didnt die until they found out about the church thing and they were rushing to get to the hospital to see Pony. JOHNNY DID NOT DIE IN THIS STORY. ANd sorry if Pony's age is wrong, please just let it be. DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything except for Isabelle-Marie Curtis.**

* * *

**_Every Part of Me_**

* * *

Its been a few months since mom and dad died. Now we are barley getting by as it is. And by 'we' I mean me and my brothers.  
First we have my my oldest brother Darry, who's 20. Darry has short brown hair with pale blue eyes. He's also tall. He also has muscles. We call him Superman cause he's super strong.  
Next, we have my second oldest brother, Sodapop, who's 18. he's what people call movie star handsome with wavy dark dark brown hair that he slicks back with grease and nice brown eyes.  
He works at the Dx. Next, we have my last big brother, Ponyboy, who's 16. He has brown hair that he slicks back with grease and gray-green we have me. Im Isabelle-Marie Curtis. Im 15 and very short. People say Im movie star cute with my goldish brown hair and my cute brown eyes that are framed with my long lashes. I quit school and work at the Diner. Now for the gang. First we have Dallas 'Dally' Winston. I have a crush on him. He's what people say a real hood. He's 18, with black hair that he most of hte time slicks back with grease and cold blue eyes htat only soften when they look at me,Pony and Johnny.  
Next, we have Two-bit Matthews, who's also 18, with blonde hair and sideburns with gray eyes. He's now a senior in high school. He still loves Mickey Mouse. Him and Dally are my best friends.  
Then we have Steve Randle. He's Soda's best friend. He's 18 too, with black hair that are in complicated swirls with black eyes. Him and Soda quit school when mom and dad died. They both work at the DX.  
Last we have, Johnny Cade. He's kinda the pet of the gang along with me. He's been abused by his parents at home. He's 17, with big black eyes and black hair that is always slicked back with grease.  
Now here I am sitting in my room on my guitar playing,'I miss you', when Soda walks in. I look up when I heard the door open. Soda comes and sits on the bed beside me.  
"Hey Baby Belle, I liked that song, what was it called?"Soda asked using my nickname. I cleared my throat trying not to cry.  
"Its..um..called.. I Miss You." I said letting a tear escape. Soda put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I put my face in his t-shirt.  
"Shhhh...oh Baby Belle...It'll be alright." Soda said. I got up and looked at him.  
"It ain't gonna be alright Sodie." I said then hurried into the hallway and into the bathroom. I locked the door me. I looked into the mirror and saw a girl with dark circles under her eyes. That's probably cause of the nightmares I have of mom and dad. They leave me waking up screaming. I washed my face. Then walked into the living room where the gang minus Darry whos must be cooking dinner sat. They all looked at me as I walked in. I walked over to Soda and sat on him lap and looked up at him with big eyes.  
"Im sorry Sodie, will you forgive me?" I asked. Soda looked down at me and smiled.  
We're tuff Baby Belle." He said then hugged me. I snuggled in his lap. I looked at the gang. They all smiled, well in Dally's case smirked. I looked at the tv and saw it was off. I looked at Two-bit and raised an eyebrow.  
"Youre not watching Mickey?" I asked. He shook his head. I got up and walked in front of him and put my hand on his forehead.  
"Umm Belle, what are you doing?" Pony asked from the couch where he sat with Johnny.  
"Checking to see if he has a fever, because the Two-bit I know and love is always watching Mickey." I told them.  
They laughed and Two-bit grabbed me and put me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Umm..Two-bit..what are you doing?" I asked. He grinned at me.  
"You said you loved me." Two-bit said hugging me.  
"Group hug!" Yelled Soda while jumping on top of us. Soon everyone joined the hug even Dally. All of a sudden, someone cleared their throat. We all looked up to see Darry standing in the kitchen doorway with an eyebrow raised. We all stood up. "If any of you tell anyone about that, youre dead." Dally said fixing his leather jacket. I giggled at that and everyone looked at me. I shrugged and jumped on Pony's back. Everyone looked at me weird.

* * *

**A/N: Im sorry its not long. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**~Emzybear**


End file.
